The present invention relates to anticorrosive parts for etching apparatuses.
As cleaning gases for semiconductor-producing apparatuses, etching gases, such as chlorine-based gases and fluorine-based gases, have been used. A chamber for the etching apparatus is required to be anticorrosive against such an etching gas to thereby prevent generation of particles.
However, if the chamber of the etching apparatus is exposed to the chlorine-based or fluorine-based plasma gas at high temperatures, its inner face is likely to be corroded. In order to prevent the corrosion, there has been a demand for a chamber for the etching apparatus, which is highly anticorrosive against the etching gas so as to prevent the above corrosion. Further, beside the chambers in etching apparatuses, other anticorrosive parts for etching apparatuses have been required to be highly anticorrosive against the etching gas.
An object of the present invention is to provide an anticorrosive part for an etching apparatus which is not corroded at an exposed surface, even when a highly corrosive etching gas such as a chlorine-based or fluorine-based plasma gas is used.
The present invention is directed to the anticorrosive part for the etching apparatus for effecting etching treatment in which the surface of the anticorrosive part to be exposed to the etching gas is covered with a film of silicon carbide, and the silicon carbide film is made of polycrystals of silicon carbide having a 3C crystalline system, and (111) planes of the polycrystals are oriented parallel to the surface of the silicon carbide film.